


When evening falls (we fall together)

by silvervelour



Series: Each hour of the day [3]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: F/F, hot tubs and baking and sex by a fire, married dykes go on a cabin getaway, the return of milf Jackie who isn't technically a milf, tiny bit of background lemyanka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28600344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvervelour/pseuds/silvervelour
Summary: She reaches between them, to the keys that she’d almost forgotten she’d slipped into her trouser pocket. Jan mumbles a sleepy ow, giggles quietly, and it’s then that Jackie notices the indentation that they’ve left on the skin of Jan’s upper thigh. Jackie rubs circles across it with her thumb to soothe the marks, but Jan is preoccupied by the steele of the keys that Jackie’s now holding out to her. Jan’s eyes are quizzical, questioning, and Jackie encourages Jan to take a hold of them with a simper. As she examines them, Jan’s eyebrows contort, but then her cheeks pucker into a tentative grin.“Are these…”. Jan trails off.Jackie points to the tag that reads Grand Meadows.“It’s a cabin that Pri’s trying to sell, kind of near Lake Placid. I may or may not have talked her into giving us the keys for the weekend-”. Jackie snorts.“-I thought it’d be nice to just, get away for a few days”. She smiles.
Relationships: Jackie Cox/Jan Sport
Series: Each hour of the day [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002294
Comments: 13
Kudos: 35





	When evening falls (we fall together)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi babies!! 
> 
> milf Jackie who isn't really a milf is back once again, this time for a dykey time in a cabin! 
> 
> this one is purely just a gay old indulgent time, so I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> let me know your thoughts if you'd like!!<3

They’re barely a month into the new year. 

But Jackie feels as if she hasn’t stopped. 

Neither she or Jan had taken a long break for Christmas - they’d only been away from New York long enough to briefly visit Jan’s family in New Jersey - and it’s beginning to show in the fatigue that follows them. Jan hits snooze more times than she usually does on her alarm clock in the mornings, and she skips her weekly blow dries at the salon just so she’s able to spend more time at home, curled up with Jackie on their couch. Their cat Lavender always sits between them, purring until Jackie allows her to crawl into her lap. She sheds strands of white fur all over Jackie’s black work trousers, but Jackie doesn’t care; it’s worth it not to disturb the peacefully dozing Jan on her shoulder. 

Most nights, Jackie has to wake her before they trudge up the stairs to bed. She takes Jan by the hand, her wedding ring glinting in the low light, and switches off the lamp that they’d left on in the hallway. Jan always fixes them two glasses of water before joining Jackie, even in her half asleep state, and then collapses into bed after rushing through her skincare routine. She folds herself into Jackie, all soft limbs and flaxen hair, and Jackie keeps her as warm and safe as she’s able to in a sea of lace and silk. 

In the mornings, Jan is more alert, but Jackie knows she’s feeling the same strain. They’re battling the post holidays slump in property sales, and it’s having a knock on effect on the contractors that Jan routinely hires to implement her interior plans. It’s left little time for long weekends or late nights that they normally indulge in, and Jackie has been itching for the moment where it’s just the two of them again. She’s been dreaming of mornings tangled up in skin and bedsheets, nights where she’s able to kiss Jan senseless over and over and over again. They need a vacation, or at least a weekend break, and it comes up in conversation at the end of a long Friday, when Jackie is lingering in Priyanka’s office. 

“Ms Jacqueline-”. Priyanka snorts. 

“-Last time I checked you  _ owned _ the damn company. Can’t you just, take time off?”. She laughs. 

And Jackie has definitely thought about it, but she waves her hand dismissively. She perches on the edge of Priyanka’s desk with her legs crossed at the ankles, tidies a stack of papers absentmindedly. Priyanka is standing on the other side of it as Jackie turns her neck to look at her, with her hands flat in front of her as she leans across it. She’s wearing a mint green pantsuit that refreshes the white of her office, with a delicate platinum chain around her neck. Her hair has been styled into loose spirals of luxurious caramel and coffee and she tosses it over her shoulder as she waits for Jackie to stop chewing at her bottom lip. 

“I’m trying to get that penthouse sold before taking a break, but the market is so dry right now”. Jackie sighs. 

She pushes herself off of the edge of Priyanka’s desk, begins pacing the length of the office. 

“Tell me about it-”. Priyanka huffs. 

“-I’ve been tryna flog this cabin for weeks but no one wants it? It’s too much of a holiday home and the republicans all think it’s too small even though it’s got six bedrooms. Six! Who the fuck thinks six bedrooms is too small?!”. 

Jackie almost launches into a story about her early years on the job, but she knows that Priyanka is far too experienced to need to hear it. For some, four beds had been too much but for others, twelve had been too little. Jackie had had to bite her tongue in front of the egos and the white men, but now she’s established enough to pick and choose her clients as she pleases. She favours new money couples looking for their first homes, or families and their pockets full of inheritances who aren’t picky and want nothing more than a home from coast to coast to vacation in. 

“Beats me-”. Jackie laughs. 

But then she cocks her head to the side. 

“-So is this cabin… free right now?”. 

Priyanka narrows her eyes, then stands up straight before slumping into her desk chair. 

“It’s eight million”. She deadpans. 

She kicks her legs up onto her desk then, and picks up a discarded pen to twiddle between her fingers. It twists once around her thumb and forefinger before it clatters to the floor, and Jackie simply rolls her eyes before picking it up for her. She places it into a pot on Priyanka’s desk, then makes herself comfortable in the chair on the other side of the desk. Her feet are planted firmly on the floor but she swivels ever so slightly on the wheels of the chair as she laughs. Priyanka has a smug smirk plastered across her face, and Jackie can’t help but be thankful for the ease that she brings to their work environment. 

It’s one of the reasons why Jackie hired her in the first place. 

“I’ll fire you on the spot”. Jackie threatens. 

She’s teasing, joking, and Priyanka knows it. 

“You would  _ never _ ”. Priyanka gasps. 

“Tell me about this cabin of yours and I’ll think about it”. Jackie grins. 

Priyanka launches into a spiel that has Jackie intrigued, invested. She rests her elbow on the dark wood of Priyanka’s desk, and then props her chin in the palm of her hand. Priyanka mutters details like hot tub and log burner and balconette but Jackie is more focused on the idyllic scenery of the Adirondacks and Lake Placid. She thinks about Jan’s eyes lighting up at the sight of it, and how Jan has always loved the calm of the countryside despite being a city girl through and through. Jackie pictures waking up next to Jan, serenaded by the sounds of falling water and chirping birds, and it’s all of the go ahead she needs to shoot Priyanka a look that says  _ well? Can I take it for the weekend?  _

“I can hook you up”. Priyanka grins. 

And Jackie knows that she’s her most trusted employee for a reason. 

Jackie thanks her with a simple nod of her head, and a promise that when Priyanka needs a favour of her own, Jackie will happily hear her out. She begins to pack away her bag as Priyanka retreats to their vault of keys, and slips on her jacket just before Priyanka produces a ring of keys that she dangles in front of her. They’re old, rustic, and are accompanied by a tag that reads  _ Grand Meadows _ . Jackie chuckles at the sight of them, but she feels good knowing that she gets to take them home to Jan, and then she gets to take Jan away from home. 

“Wait-”. Jackie takes a hold of the keys. 

“-You and Lem haven’t fucked in this one, have you?”. She smirks. 

Priyanka shakes her head - a confident no - and picks up her own bag from beneath her desk. 

“Not this one-”. She confirms. 

But then she’s smiling slyly. 

“-Yet”.

*****

Jackie gets home just before eight, when the sky is navy and the house is still. 

There’s a single lamp switched on in the living room, and Jackie is able to hear the faint hum of the tv as she toes off her shoes in the hallway. The space is illuminated in golds and sapphires, a holographic tint that the screen casts upon each surface. There’s a candle lit on the coffee table - Jackie had been able to smell the wild fig and cassis as soon as she’d unlocked the front door - and the familiarity of it warms her bones. Her home is a comfort in the tail end of the New York winter, and it’s only made better by Jan who’s curled up on the couch with Lavender nestled into her side. 

She’s wrapped in a fluffy cream blanket that Lavender almost blends into, with her head resting on the back of the couch. Her smile is lazy and her eyes are tired, but she greets Jackie with open arms just as she always does. Jackie peels off her blazer before joining Jan beneath the blanket and they don’t have to say anything as they settle into a serene silence. Jan’s head finds its way to the crook of Jackie’s neck, and she rests it there as Jackie cards her fingers through her hair. Her plain gold wedding band wraps around Jan’s honey coloured waves and it’s a sight that she’s never not amazed at. 

“Mmm missed you”. Jan mumbles. 

She kisses Jackie’s jaw, her speech lazy and husky. 

Jackie turns her head to properly look at her, and then presses her lips to her forehead. 

“Missed you-”. Jackie sighs. 

She circles her arms around Jan’s waist, presses her still cold fingertips to the small of Jan’s back. 

“-How was your day?”. 

Jan squeals quietly at Jackie’s initial touch, but the heat of Jan’s skin quickly soaks through her palms. Jackie trails her fingers along each notch of Jan’s spine, and climbs them as if they were a ladder all the way to between Jan’s shoulder blades. Jan’s body becomes lax against her and with little encouragement, Jackie gets Jan to straddle her. She’s warm, pliant, and settles one knee on either side of Jackie’s hips. Jan brings the blanket with her so that she’s able to drape it around the both of them, and Lavender grumbles briefly before settling next to them once more. 

“We got the place in the Hamptons finished”. Jan yawns. 

She’s so close that Jackie is able to smell the fresh toothpaste on her breath. She can see the glow of the serums that Jan’s applied to her skin, where they’re sinking into the finest lines around her eyes. Jackie lifts a hand to smooth her thumb across them, and Jan’s cheeks flush as pink as the sleep shorts and sweater combination that she’s wearing. Her eyes remain locked with Jackie’s as she presses their bodies as close as possible, and then she’s dropping her head to Jackie’s shoulder once more. Jackie is endlessly proud of her for the work that she puts into everything that she does and she tries to convey as much through a tender hand on her waist. 

“You’re so good-”. Jackie tells her. 

Jan lifts her head to take in Jackie’s words.

“-You do so  _ much _ ”. 

Jan smiles in response, her pupils blown wide. She preens under Jackie’s praise and shuffles closer, as if that’s even possible. Her soft stomach is pressed up against Jackie’s, and her knees are growing roots into the cushions of the couch. She’s surrounding Jackie from all angles and Jackie can’t help but swell with pride at the knowledge that Jan is  _ hers _ . Jan’s hand is cupping one of her cheeks and she’s smiling, leaning in as if to kiss her. Their lips have barely brushed when Jan pulls back with a frown, and Jackie fills with concern before she blooms with laughter. 

She reaches between them, to the keys that she’d almost forgotten she’d slipped into her trouser pocket. Jan mumbles a sleepy  _ ow _ , giggles quietly, and it’s then that Jackie notices the indentation that they’ve left on the skin of Jan’s upper thigh. Jackie rubs circles across it with her thumb to soothe the marks, but Jan is preoccupied by the steele of the keys that Jackie’s now holding out to her. Jan’s eyes are quizzical, questioning, and Jackie encourages Jan to take a hold of them with a simper. As she examines them, Jan’s eyebrows contort, but then her cheeks pucker into a tentative grin. 

“Are these…”. Jan trails off. 

Jackie points to the tag that reads  _ Grand Meadows _ . 

“It’s a cabin that Pri’s trying to sell, kind of near Lake Placid. I may or may not have talked her into giving us the keys for the weekend-”. Jackie snorts. 

“-I thought it’d be nice to just, get away for a few days”. She smiles.

Once Jan has registered her words, Jackie watches her shoulders drop. It’s as if she’s been hit with a wave of relief, a promise of rest. Her teeth are nestled comfortably into the pillow of her bottom lip, and she only lets it go when Jackie begins trailing butterfly kisses over her jaw, up the length of her neck. She squirms in Jackie’s lap, goosebumps forming on her thighs. Jackie’s arms are strong around her waist but Jan is equally as grounding on top of her. Her eyes are filled with an excitement that isn’t dimmed, and a love that Jackie adores. 

“Seriously?”. Jan smiles gently. 

“Mhmm”. Jackie swears. 

And the only answer that she gets is Jan’s lips on her own, an excited squeal that travels to her gut. 

*****

Jackie packs their bag before the fall asleep that night, while Jan is wrapped in satin sheets. 

The journey from their upstate home is due to take just over four hours, and they make plans for Jackie to drive them after breakfast. They agree that there’s no need to rush, but Jan does make a point of smirking when Jackie mentions a hot tub with a view. The idea of drinking in the sunset whilst sipping on wine makes Jackie feel calm, and she folds both hers and Jan’s swimsuits into their small suitcase before Jan even has to ask. Jackie sleeps soundly that night with a naked Jan curled around her, and then wakes up to the sound of the kettle boiling and humming emanating from the kitchen. 

Jan sings through breakfast and the first hour of their drive, until the city is nothing but a pinprick in Jackie’s rearview mirror. Behind them, they leave the chaos of the winter, and drive along roads that are littered with early spring. There are daisies flourishing and trees growing new buds, and Jan’s eyes are lit up with the reflections of them. Jackie winds down the window when the sun shines on the both of them, making pale skin appear golden. There’s still a chill in the air but they both bask in it, as if it’s cleansing. 

Jackie thinks that it just might be when Jan looks at her, all aurelian hair and freckled skin as they sit in the car at a rest stop. They drink takeaway cups of coffee while cars and trucks drive past them, and Jackie turns the radio down a notch just to listen to what Jan has to say. They’re halfway into the mountains at this point - Jan looks at one with her surroundings - and Jackie knows before they’ve even arrived at the cabin that this is something they need to do a  _ lot _ more often. Jan settles back into the passenger seat as Jackie drives the remainder of the way, her beige sweater and grey sweatpants the epitome of casual comfort. 

“I think-”. Jackie starts. 

She points to a red wood cabin in the distance, a flickering dot at the end of the map. 

“-That’s where we need to be”. 

Jan turns her head from where she’s been looking out the window, looks in Jackie’s direction. She reaches over the centre console of the car, and takes Jackie’s hand in her own. Jackie turns the wheel with her free hand and drives slowly along the lane to the cabin, until they’re parked outside on the gravel driveway. Jan sighs at the same time that the engine switches off, and then instead of the radio that’s been playing for the four hour drive, there’s silence. They take a moment just to listen to it, before Jackie unbuckles her seatbelt. Jan is quick to follow suit and then they’re retrieving their bag from the trunk of the car, climbing the wooden steps of the front porch. 

Jan sighs as Jackie hands her the keys, shoulders pressed together. 

“I am  _ so- _ ”. Jan pauses to exhale. 

“-Fuckin’ excited”. 

And Jackie doesn’t have to respond for Jan to know that the feeling is mutual.

*****

They spend the first handful of hours settling, and then relaxing. 

Jan lights a candle as she unpacks their bag into the top drawer of a dresser, while Jackie peruses the kitchen. Priyanka had text her that morning reassuring that the fridge would be well stocked in advance, and Jackie is pleased to find the wine rack next to it stocked with her favourite Argentinian malbec. She hums as she wraps her fingers around the neck of it, and browses the cupboards until she finds a collection of crystal wine glasses. Once she’s pulled two of them out, she places them down onto the granite countertop. She fills them with delicious red after popping the cork and then picks one up in each hand. 

She climbs the wooden staircase, up the flight of stairs to their bedroom. Jan is still there, silk robe draped around her shoulders, only she’s swapped her earlier outfit for a soft, pale pink bikini. The bottoms are high waisted, clinging to her hips that Jackie loves, and the top is tied in a delicate bow behind her neck. She smiles knowingly at Jackie when she enters the room, and closes the drawer that she’d been folding their clothes into. Jackie arches an eyebrow, smiles gently, and then passes off one of the wine glasses to Jan who lifts it to her nose. She swirls it, smells it, then scrunches up her face. 

“Do we have any fizz?”. Jan asks. 

Her question is harmless, earnest, and Jackie has to laugh

“This is good stuff!”. Jackie argues, her voice high. 

Jan sips at it tentatively, but then shrugs her shoulders. 

“Look, it’s not bad!-”. Jan giggles. 

“-You should know by now that you can take the gal out of Jersey but you can’t take the Jersey out of a gal”. She wiggles her eyebrows. 

Jackie rolls her eyes at Jan’s statement, but they clink their glasses together regardless. Jan mumbles a  _ cheers _ that Jackie echoes, and then they both take hearty gulps. Jackie has always been a fan of the rich, slightly spiced notes, whereas Jan will always opt for cheap prosecco from the liquor store when given the option. It’s something that they’ve joked about for years, though Jackie knows from tispy confessions that Jan doesn’t dislike the malbec as much as she lets on. She continues drinking it down as Jackie trails her eyes across her, and then smirks when Jackie’s gaze lingers on her chest.

“Anyway-”. Jackie clears her throat

Jan keeps sipping at her wine. 

Jackie keeps being obvious. 

“-Why are you wearing… that?”. She tilts her head. 

Jan laughs openly, head dropping backwards. She twirls around on the spot, her silk robe floating around her. Jackie takes her in from all angles, marvels at her every movement. She comes to a stop close to Jackie’s face, and drapes her arms loosely around her neck. The half empty glass of wine is still balanced between her fingers, and the rim of it brushes cold against Jackie’s neck. Jan peppers kisses to her lips, and then her chin, before she pulls away with a chuckle. Jackie doesn’t chase after her but she does squeeze Jan’s hip tightly with her free hand; it’s assertive, teasing, and she knows from first hand experience that Jan likes it. 

“If I remember right, which I doooo-”. Jan sings. 

“-There’s a hot tub out there waiting for us”. 

*****

They get into the hot tub just as the sun is beginning to set.

It gets dark, and then bright again, and golden hour has Jackie feel like she’s trudging through syrup, swimming through treacle that seeps into her skin. Everything moves in slow motion, from the way that the water bubbles around them to how Jan presses herself up against Jackie. Her skin glides like butter against Jackie’s shoulder, and she melts into her in the same way that the clouds melt from the sky. They burst in oranges and a coral pink that becomes Jan’s favourite, and then fall to the trees in blues and purples and blacks. When they begin reflecting off of the lake in the distance, Jackie sighs. 

She’s content, at peace. 

They’d made an agreement as they’d driven through the mountains, that conversations about work are to be put on pause, at least until they’ve made it back into the city. Jackie can’t remember the last time that they’d gone more than a handful of hours without the mention of houses and homes, decor and design, and it’s why she’s glad that Jan had been on the same page as her. They fill their time instead with hushed whispers about  _ their own _ home, about Lavender who’s being taken care of by Lemon and Priyanka while they’re away, and about what they think Priyanka in particular will have to say about her. 

“Lem loves Lavender”. Jan pouts. 

And Jackie knows that she does. 

She’s beared witness to many of Jan’s wine nights with her best girls, when she’s gathered in the living room with Lemon and Rosé, Nicky and Izzy and Lagoona. Lavender always joins them, and out of all of them Lemon is the one that makes the most fuss over her. She lets Lavender curl up in her lap, scratches behind her ears when Lavender headbuts her. Priyanka on the other hand is a different story; she always tells Jackie that Lavender gives her evils, even if Jackie knows it’s just her natural little grumpy face. 

“You know what Pri’s gonna say?-”. Jackie grins. 

She waits for Jan to nod her head with a giggle. 

“-That she has too much attitude”. 

Jan barks out a laugh, the ends of her hair dripping into the water. The steam coming from the bubbles of it wraps around them like a blanket, and protects them from the chill of the night air. It makes condensation form on the edges of their wine glasses but Jan swipes it away with the tips of her fingers. She repositions herself on the ledge like seat of the hot tub, and folds her legs across Jackie’s lap. Her chin rests on Jackie’s shoulder as she contemplates Jackie’s words - her skin is glowing sapphire, indigo - and Jackie loops one arm around her waist as the other rests on her shins. 

“Please-”. Jan scoffs. 

There’s still a soft smile on her face.

“-If Pri hated attitude that much she wouldn’t be engaged to Lem”. 

At Jan’s words, Jackie laughs into her glass. It makes her chuckle sound deeper, more rounded, and it has Jan looking at her differently. Jan stops, frowns, and then takes Jackie’s glass out of her hand. She sets it down on the wooden edge of the tub instead, and closes in on the small slither of space that’s left between them. Her forehead drops to Jackie’s temple, and Jackie is able to feel her breaths, uneven and as warm as the steam against her skin. She’s too close for Jackie to be able to properly look at her - it’s too dark, too foggy - but she is able to make out the sentimentality on her face. 

“I’m glad we did this”. Jan simpers. 

She pulls away enough to tuck a curly strand of hair behind Jackie’s ear. 

“Me too-”. Jackie nods her head. 

The smell of the perfume that lingers on Jan’s skin floods her nostrils. 

“-It’s  _ definitely _ needed”. She snorts. 

Jan nods her head shortly, but doesn’t add anything else. She presses herself closer to Jackie, until Jackie’s unable to tell where she ends and where Jan begins. The water around them has her feeling as if they’re floating, and Jackie thinks that they just might be when Jan kisses her. It’s sweet, delicate, but holds all the meaning that words wouldn’t have been able to. Their lips glide and hands wander, and Jackie only forces herself to pull away when Jan’s fingers slip beneath the strap of her red one piece, her nails dragging against her skin. 

“C’mon-”. Jackie kisses her once more. 

Jan turns in her arms, casts one final look to the amethyst horizon.

“-Let’s go inside”. 

*****

Once she’s dried off, Jackie slips into soft, lacey cream lingerie. 

Over it, she throws on a sheer white jumper. It drapes off of one shoulder, leaves the strap of her bralette exposed. Her hair flows over it, and dries into her natural curls as she sits next to the fire. She’d lit it as soon as Jan had ascended the staircase to the bathroom, kindling the logs and warming her palms over the initial smoke it had let off. She’d closed the hatch to the log burner with a smile and had then made her way to the bedroom where she’d rubbed at her skin with an Egyptian cotton towel. She’d then picked up a pile of blankets from the spare bedroom on her way back to the living area, all while trying not to think of a naked and tispy Jan in the shower only two doors away. 

Jackie lays the blankets on top of the rug, next to the roaring fire and adjacent to the floor to ceiling windows. The sky outside is tinted navy, and the glass that separates her from the outside world reflects the light of the candles that she lights. She sets them on the coffee table, the mantlepiece, and inhales the blissful scent of sandalwood. Her toes dig into the blankets at her feet, and the suppleness of it is a stark contrast to the rough, wooden floor boards. They creak whenever she walks across them, but Jackie thinks it only adds to the charm of the cabin. 

The decor is all warm beiges, faint olive green painted walls. There are plaid blankets thrown over the backs of the couches and the armchair, and Jackie makes use of them to complete her floor setup. She opens another bottle of malbec from the rack, though it takes her longer than it did earlier in the evening. She’s drunk more than her fair share of the bottle and she has to focus, really pay attention to how she pours her next glasses. When she manages it without spilling a drop, she doesn’t resist rewarding herself with a triumphant _ whoop! _

Jackie tucks the bottle into the crook of her elbow, and carries it over to the living area along with the two overflowing glasses. She places them on the concrete of the hearth, next to a green porcelain vase, and then makes herself comfortable on the floor of pillows and blankets. She stretches her legs out in front of herself, prods at a beauty mark on her right knee as she waits. There are giggles from above after a handful of minutes and Jackie looks to the balconette; Jan is there with her damp hair braided down her back, a t-shirt barely grazing the tops of her thighs. 

“Whatcha doing down there?”. Jan calls, her face lit up in a delighted grin. 

Jackie gestures around herself, with her arms wide open and wine stained lips. 

“C’mere!”. She reassures. 

Jan arches an eyebrow, but through Jackie’s blurry vision and the next seconds that pass, she sees Jan turn on her heels. She walks down the wooden staircase, light footsteps even when she’s had as much to drink as Jackie has, and then crosses the room until she’s stood in front of Jackie. Jackie reaches up to take both of her hands and with faint tugs, an encouraging smile, she coaxes Jan to lay with her. They prop their heads up on plaid patterned cushions, and curl up on their sides so that they’re facing each other. 

“Hello”. Jan mumbles, interspersed between giggles. 

Jackie brushes the wispy strands of hair that have escaped Jan’s braid behind her platinum studded ears. 

“Hi, baby girl-”. Jackie simpers.

“-You look pretty”. She tells her.

Free from makeup, Jackie is able to see how Jan’s cheeks blush scarlet, and then tinge pink. The flickering light of the candle dances across the tiles of her freckles, and Jackie follows each shadow with the pad of her thumb. Jan leans into her, allows Jackie to take the lead, and then whimpers when Jackie pulls away. She reaches over Jan’s hip to wrap her fingertips around the rim of one of the glasses of wine, before handing it to Jan who’s pouting dramatically. Jan swirls it around in the glass, and then takes a single sip before setting it back down on the hearth. 

It makes Jackie want her even more than she already does.

“What?-“. Jackie taunts. 

“-Don’t you want a drink?”. She smirks. 

Jan shakes her head shortly, then hooks a leg across Jackie’s hip. She uses it to pull her closer, until they’re pressed together. Jan has always had a habit of not putting a bra on after showering - because why would she - and Jackie can feel her nipples pressing through the thin fabric of her t-shirt, into her own chest. Jackie hums at the sensation, and coasts a hand from Jan’s waist down to her ass. She uses the leverage to pull Jan flush against her, as if they aren’t already as close as they can be, and tilts Jan’s chin towards her with her free hand. Her fingers splay out across her jaw, thumb tickling at the corner of her mouth. 

“What  _ do _ you want, hm?”. 

Jan’s body twitches, and then she whimpers. 

“You”. Jan tells her. 

_ I want you _ . 

Her words ring in Jackie’s ears, and she doesn’t know if it’s the wine or the pure need that she feels for Jan that’s making her mind hazy. She’s spinning with it as her lips envelope Jan’s, tips of her fingers digging into the swell of Jan’s ass. The kiss is hot and heavy, and they’re forged together by the amber of the room. Jackie licks into Jan’s mouth, deeper with each mewls and whine, and Jan bucks her hips subconsciously against Jackie’s thigh. She’s warm to the touch - everywhere, all over her - and Jackie is smug with the knowledge that it’s because of her as well as for her. 

There’s a part of Jackie that wants to move slowly. She wants to savour each part of Jan, take her apart in a way that they haven’t had much time for over the last few months. It’s been quick fucks in the shower before work in the mornings and still half clothed quickies on the couch in the evenings; if they’ve been awake enough. Jan has still kissed her as lovingly at the end of each night as she always has, but it’s never quite the same as when they’re able to move languidly, when they can revel in touch and taste and togetherness. 

But then there’s the impatience. 

Her mind is foggy, cloudy with both malbec and the soft muscles of Jan’s back. Jackie crawls her fingers up and down her spine and then when she slips her hand lower, she pushes Jan’s shirt back up with it. She’s only in a pair of lilac lace panties from the waist down and Jackie pulls at the elastic of them, so that they snap back against her hip. Jan squeeks into the kiss that’s still deepening, but Jackie wants more. She wants Jan’s shirt off, wants her underwear gone, and she tells Jan as much through heaving breaths and desperate touches. 

“Sit up-”. Jackie murmurs. 

She’s assertive yet gentle. 

“-Take this off”. 

She tugs at the hem of Jan’s t-shirt, helps her work it up her body and over her head. Jan tosses it in the vague direction of the couch and is then peeling away her panties, straddling Jackie with a grin. Jackie has to bite her lip when she spots the already prominent wet patch that’s formed on them, the way Jan’s inner thighs are glistening just a little, and how she’s already subtly grinding against Jackie. With hands on her hips and lips on her neck, Jackie guides Jan’s movement. She helps her until Jan is moving on her own accord, hips bucking and warm breath hitting Jackie’s cheek. 

Her eyes are hooded, bleary. Her jaw is also slack and Jackie licks around the curve of it, over Jan’s earlobes. The small platinum studs that she wears decorate them in a way that’s elegant yet playful, and it makes Jackie smile readily when she grazes her teeth against them. Jackie pulls back to the sight of Jan’s eyes closing, her brows furrowing in concentration. Her pace quickens, and Jackie presses her thumb to Jan’s kiss swollen bottom lip. Jan’s lips part easily, and then she’s taking Jackie’s thumb into her mouth with a moan that makes Jackie’s chest vibrate. 

Whimpers pour from Jan’s mouth like spit trickles down Jackie’s wrist. She swirls her tongue around Jackie’s thumb, across the skin at the base of it. Her teeth scrape against Jackie’s knuckle, and when she pulls away a string of spit drops to Jackie’s chest. It travels down to her sternum, and Jan pries her eyes open for just long enough to watch it happen. Both of her thighs clamp down tighter around one of Jackie’s, and Jackie feels Jan as well as herself growing wetter because of it. Jan guides Jackie’s hand back towards her mouth - Jan has never made her love of Jackie’s hands a secret - and takes two of Jackie’s still wet fingers into her mouth. 

When she comes, she sucks harder. 

She tilts her head backwards, and takes Jackie’s hand with her. Her back arches into a perfect bend, and Jackie’s free hand moulds to the contour of it. She pulls Jan’s hips down hard, digs her nails into skin, and as Jan comes down she lets Jackie’s fingers fall from her mouth. Her spit has made her chin as wet as Jackie’s thigh, but Jackie cleans her up with filthy kisses and even filthier praises.  _ So good _ , she tells Jan,  _ my good girl _ , all while moving one hand to tug on Jan’s hair and the other to cup her pussy. Jackie exposes Jan’s neck with fingers weaved into the roots of her blonde, and makes her jerk against her palm with a whimper. 

“Can you lay on your front for me?”. Jackie asks, though they both understand that it’s not really a question. 

Jan pushes herself to her knees, and then repositions herself so that she’s spread out on her front. She wraps her arms around one of the plaid cushions, tilts her head just enough so that she’s able to look at Jackie over her shoulder. Her stomach is pressed to the fluffy blankets, but she keeps her legs parted just enough for Jackie to kneel between them. There’s a smile on her face that’s develsih, combined with a haziness that already has her looking fucked out. Jackie smiles right back at her, and then begins the hike from the peaks of Jan’s shoulders to the dips and valleys of her hips. 

She explores Jan’s body slower, this time. 

The rivers of faint stretch marks are silky beneath her fingertips, as are the branches of veins visible beneath skin. Jackie kisses across all of them, and then back to Jan’s shoulders as she takes hold of Jan’s ass. She spreads her open, receives a broken whimper in response, and chuckles lowly when Jan makes a futile attempt at pushing back into her. Jackie holds her steady - Jan is begging, pleading - and only relents when she knows that Jan has reached her limit. She wants Jackie, needs her, and Jackie doesn’t tease any further; she presses two fingers inside of her with ease, and then curls them downwards when Jan groans. 

“There-”. Jan pants. 

“ _ -Harder _ ”. 

And Jackie doesn’t think twice about giving her what she asks for. 

She fucks Jan hard and deep, but is never any less attentive. She gauges each of Jan’s reactions, and always makes sure that the faint pain of nails digging into her hip never crosses over into a bad kind of pain. Jan rocks back onto Jackie’s fingers whenever she needs more to take her closer to the edge and Jackie gives it to her. She kisses Jan’s shoulders, up her neck and back to her ears. She nibbles gently at the shell of it when Jan whimpers, and licks at the sweat that drips from her hairline. Jan is close - her knuckles are white with how tightly she’s gripping the blanket beneath her - but Jackie knows that she needs a final push. 

“Go on, pretty girl-”. She encourages. 

“-Touch yourself for me, wanna see you come”. 

Her words are soft, but her voice is husky, ragged. It’s a lilt that she knows that Jan likes, and she smiles against the muscle of Jan’s shoulder when Jan works a hand under herself so that she’s able to rub at her clit. She isn’t gentle - Jan needs to come and she needs to come  _ now _ \- and the tips of her fingers bump clumsily against the base of Jackie’s. Frantic circles become even less coordinated, but it doesn’t matter when Jan is coming again, clenching around Jackie’s fingers and moaning into the pillow that she’s grasping. 

“Yes yes yes,  _ fuck _ , oh my god, Jackie”. 

Jackie keeps fucking her through it, and then replaces Jan’s hand with her own when Jan’s becomes limp. She wraps her hand beneath Jan’s hip, provides a firm pressure to her clit that Jan leans into, and then recoils from. She’s overly sensitive but wants more, and Jackie can do nothing apart from give it to her because  _ that’s her girl _ . There’s no one more deserving of the pleasure, Jackie thinks, and so she gives it over to Jan as she makes her come for a third time. Jan’s loud moans become hiccuped whines and mewls, and when Jackie has her coming a fourth time - or maybe it’s a fifth - a single tear escapes the corner of her eye. 

“Mmmh, so good,  _ fuck _ ”.

Her babbling is almost nonsensical, but all that Jackie’s able to focus on is how Jan tightens around her fingers, how they become wetter and wetter and wetter. She drags them out of Jan slowly once she’s caught enough of her breath, and sucks them clean before allowing Jan to taste herself on her lips. Jan moans at the sweetness, the love, and bites at Jackie’s lip as she pulls away. She grapples at any part of Jackie that she’s able to reach, with fingers on her hips and her back and her thighs. Jackie follows each of her movements, until Jan is guiding her upwards with still shaky hands. Her thighs frame Jan’s chest, then her neck, then her cheeks.

“Sit on my face-“. Jan tells her.

“-Right fuckin’ now”. 

Jackie - too far gone to think about anything else - does. 

She lets Jan’s lips wrap around her clit, allows her tongue to dip shallowly inside of her. Jan is practiced and precise even with her wine laced touches, and it has Jackie grinding down against her mouth, her chin, mumbling favoured praises like  _ pretty _ and  _ beautiful _ and  _ sexy _ and  _ Jan _ . She runs her fingers through Jan’s hair as Jan makes her come once, twice, and then again, before they settle. Jackie sips directly from the bottle of malbec - the glasses feel like too much hassle - and then passes it off to Jan. She drinks from it just as eagerly as Jackie does and It’s a sight that Jackie savours before Jan moves to rest her head on her chest. 

She’s sleepy, calm, and they stay like that. 

Only not for long.

Jan looks up at her with a giggle, and Jackie merely tilts her head to get an explanation.

“Can we make cookies?”. 

*****

They switch the lights on in the kitchen, and then Jan starts to riffle through the cupboards.

At first, Jackie just watches her. She smiles to herself as Jan gathers what she needs, a combination of ingredients and bowls and utensils. Jan lines them up in something that resembles order, and Jackie feels like she’s watching a moment that’s personal, even if she’s part of it. She grins at Jan from the opposite side of the kitchen island, and then picks up a tub of chocolate chips. They make a rattling sound when she shakes them, but she’s quick to put them back down when she catches Jan staring at her. She feels as if she’s been caught doing something that she shouldn’t, even if Jan’s smile is unmistakably endeared. 

“How did you know you’d have all the ingredients?”. Jackie laughs. 

She’s looking at the flour, the eggs and the vanilla extract that can’t just be coincidental. 

“I sent Pri a text while you were in the shower last night”. Jan beams. 

_ Right _ , Jackie thinks,  _ it makes sense _ . Jan is often more prepared than she gives her credit for and it shows as she begins shuffling through the cutlery drawer for the cookie cutters that she wants to use. She opts for simple circular ones, because she claims that square cookies just aren’t ok, and Jackie agrees because she trusts Jan implicitly, always. Jan has baked luxurious, sweet treats for them for every holiday and special occasion for the past seven years and still, Jackie finds watching her in her element to be something unmatched. 

Jan flits around the kitchen, in just her rumpled oversized t-shirt and a happy smile. Jackie follows her, helping when Jan asks her to and standing back when she knows that Jan is miles better off doing it herself. Jackie is best suited to recklessly sprinkling in handfuls of chocolate chips to the dough, whereas Jan measures the ingredients with an accuracy that Jackie could never muster. She mixes with a wooden spoon, holds the porcelain bowl with her other arm, and then pouts when her arm gets tired from the strain of it. 

“Jackieeee-”. She whines. 

“-Help me?”. 

She widens her eyes dramatically, and downturns her lips so that Jackie can do nothing but comply. Jackie takes the bowl from her as Jan dances triumphantly, and then does what’s left of the mixing as Jan greases the baking tray. When she’s done, she sets it down on the countertop, and flours the surface of it like Jan instructs. She brushes her hands together to dust off the excess, but then smirks to herself as Jan walks back towards her. There’s an opportunity unfolding in front of her and Jackie seizes it; she leaves a floury handprint on the fabric of the shirt covering Jan’s ass and then purses her lips to hold back her laughter when Jan’s jaw drops. 

“You did not”. Jan gapes. 

“Maybe I did “. 

They both look at each other, eyebrows raised and grins forming. 

And then they’re cackling. 

It’s loud, raucous, and Jan’s hands flail as she falls into Jackie’s arms. They’re still blissfully drunk on deep notes of red, but Jackie lets herself plummet even deeper into the intoxication that is Jan. They keep laughing between rolling out the dough - refrigerating it be damned - and feed each other bits of it while tossing sprinkles of flour in the other’s direction. Jan calls it payback but Jackie calls it love, and she welcomes the sugar in the chocolate chips and Jan’s kisses. They settle on the couch in the living area while they bake, and Jan almost falls asleep when she rests her head on Jackie’s chest. 

“Jan”. Jackie nudges her gently. 

“Hmm?”. Jan hums.

“Cookies. Oven”. She tells her. 

Jan lifts her head sluggishly, holds Jackie’s wrist up to look at her watch. 

“Two more minutes”. Jan decides.

She lays her head back down on Jackie’s shoulder.

And Jackie guesses she wouldn't even mind if the cookies burned. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also on Tumblr @jancox !


End file.
